Alpha One
by Cabriel
Summary: It was always a boring life in Colony 152 for a 15 year old boy. And it only took an airshow to stirr things up.
1. Lightning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Macross universe. Sure wished I had a Valkyrie though. (  
  
.  
  
Alpha One  
  
.  
  
Chapter I: Lightning  
  
.  
  
The Year is 2063. Although Earth was in peace, the various Macross Colonies were halfway around the galaxy seeking for new worlds to populate Earth's growing population.  
  
And Macross 20 was no different.  
  
*  
  
Colony 152  
  
Colony 152 was one of the farthest colonies from Earth. The farthest that man had gone so far. Macross 20 had landed on the planet's surface for some needed r&r.  
  
Colony 152 was a forested planet. Although half of it was covered in water, the lush green vegetation made it a perfect place to set up a colony.  
  
Pure water, fresh air, rich vegetation... what more could one person ask?  
  
But to Nathaniel Anghelz, it was a little boring.  
  
"Boring?" Chris looked at his friend as they walked through the streets of Janus, the planet's capital. Nat looked at Chris with a bemused look as he smirked. "Nat, there's nothing to be bored about." Nat was a fifteen-year- old dreamer. He had unruly brown hair and violet eyes. Chris was his classmate in high school and they almost did everything together.  
  
"There's always something to be bored about," he said.  
  
"But we can go see the colony ship that landed on the lake," Chris said enthusiastically.  
  
"No thanks," Nat smiled as he looked at his friend. They both stopped suddenly when a poster caught their attention. Chris's eyes widen in mirth but Nat only smirked and walked away. Chris saw his leave and caught up with him.  
  
"Didn't you see that?" he asked with the same enthusiasm.  
  
"I saw it," Nat said, lacking his friend's enthusiasm.  
  
"A Valkyrie air show! Nat! Come on. Don't tell me you're not a wee bit interested?"  
  
"I've seen one before," he sighed. He did see one, when he was a child. He hid the fact that he loved it. Those Valkyries were the ones that made him dream. Dreaming to be a pilot.  
  
But those were only dreams.  
  
"I'm sure they'll show off the new VF-25's," Chris said. "Macross 20 has about nine of them."  
  
"They should," Nat said. "It was only five years since the roll out. Materials of it are costly so they were piloted by the elite. Only colony ships have them. I doubt there would be one on this planet for at least five more years." Chris noticed that Nat's tone was not disappointed to that fact.  
  
"They'll replace the aging Vf-22's one day," Chris sighed. "Man, I wish I could fly one of those."  
  
"Join the Force," Nat said. Chris frowned at looked at his friend oddly.  
  
"I'm not sure that military life suits me," Chris said. Nat laughed at this. He could only imagine. His friend, wearing a UN Spacy uniform. Chris had just enough discipline for him to avoid detention.  
  
"One day, Chris," Nat smiled at his friend. "We'll soar." Chris smiled at his friend's attempt to lighten his mood. He always said that to brighten his day.  
  
"So? Can we?" Chris said. Nat looked at him before entering the Specialty Model shop.  
  
"We'll see," he said. The door chimed as they entered. A man in his late thirties looked up from behind the counter and smiled at them. He adjusted his glasses and looked at them joyfully.  
  
"Good morning boys," the shopkeeper smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Newmann," Nat said as his gaze lingered throughout the shop.  
  
"Hi Mr. Newmann!" Chris said as he smiled at the shopkeeper. "Heard about the air show?"  
  
"That?" Mr. Newmann laughed. "There's nothing about Valkyries that doesn't peek my attention."  
  
"Nat doesn't seemed interested," Chrise smirked. Nat was going through different model kits from different types of tanks, jets, Valkyries and sometimes, cars.  
  
"He will," Mr. Newmann promised. "If I tell him the news."  
  
"News?" Nat raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Every school will be entering their own Valkyries," Mr. Newmann smiled proudly. "Care of their sponsors."  
  
"Are we going to join?" Chris asked excitedly.  
  
"You bet!" he said. Nat smiled at the two. They were like children when it comes to Valkyries.  
  
"Do you have a scoop?" Chris was eager to know more.  
  
"Well..." Mr. Newmann hesitated.  
  
"Pleeeeaaaassseeee," Chris begged.  
  
"Alright," Mr. Newmann laughed. "The greatest contender is Northwest high. They have a VF-17 nightmare." Chris gasped at the news but Nat snorted.  
  
"Wouldn't do them any good," Nat smirked. "Unless it's in space."  
  
"Why?" Chris asked. Mr. Newmann smiled, knowing that Nat would react this way.  
  
"The VF-17 has a problem with its aerodynamics. It causes a lot of drag at high speeds. The Vf-1x is faster than it by mach .28," Nat said as he looked behind the counter's displays.  
  
"He's right," Mr. Newmann said. "Then the problem is with Valhalla high."  
  
"Why?" Chris asked.  
  
"They have a VF-11 thunderbolt," Mr. Newman smiled.  
  
"Great," Nat sighed in despair. "If they're going to plan a race, the VF-11 will win. That is, if there is no one else that has a superior Valkyrie?"  
  
"Civilians still can't have VF-19's and 22's," Mr. Newmann said. "It would take at least five years till they allow them to be sold to Civilians."  
  
"Really?" Chris asked.  
  
"Vf-19's and 22's are awarded to military men who has contributed great service to the Defense Force," Nat said as a model kit caught his attention. "So far only Vf-22's are awarded."  
  
"Breaks my heart that the VF-19's were decommissioned," Mr. Newmann sighed.  
  
"Why?" Chris frowned. "I thought it was one of the best."  
  
"Budget concerns," Nat said. "The General Galaxies gave the UN Spacy a good price. Over the years the Vf-22 became easier to maintain as cheaper to build."  
  
"And the fact that it could still function without any limbs made it more appealing to the UN Spacy," Mr. Newmann smirked in disgust.  
  
"So?" Chris smiled, trying to change the subject. "What's OUR entry?" he asked Nat. Nat shrugged and sighed.  
  
"I do not think we have a sponsor," Nat said.  
  
"They have one," Mr. Newmann looked smug.  
  
"Who?" the boys asked. Mr. Newmann beamed.  
  
"You're kidding," Chris gasped.  
  
"Nope," Mr. Newmann smiled.  
  
"What's our entry?" Nat asked.  
  
"I'll show you tomorrow," he smiled. "It's a surprise."  
  
"Can it beat the Thunderbolt?" Chris asked. Strangely, Mr. Newmann looked at Nat with a grin.  
  
"It depends on the pilot."  
  
"Why?" Chris asked.  
  
"Only a good pilot could make use of the full potential of the Valkyrie," Nat sighed. "Even if the Valkyrie he's piloting was a VF-1."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's true," Mr. Newmann said.  
  
"Then who's going to pilot it?" Chris asked. Mr. Newmann looked at Nat, his eyes were almost twinkling.  
  
"Me?" Nat said in confusion. "I don't think so."  
  
"It's been already approved," Mr. Newmann said.  
  
"But I'm an amateur," Nat said. "I barely passed my flying lessons."  
  
"That's because you gave the instructor a fright with that stunt you pulled," Mr. Newmann said.  
  
"Pulled?" Chris was confused. "What happened?"  
  
"I only pulled a few loops," Nat said in embarrassment. "Let's not talk about it."  
  
"I don't know the exact reason but," Mr. Newmann smiled. "From what your instructor told me I thought that it reminded me of a hotshot pilot I once knew."  
  
"Anyway," Nat cleared his throat. "Let's discuss this later."  
  
"Tonight, my place," Mr. Newmann smiled. Thanking the shopkeeper, the boys exited the shop.  
  
"I can't believe it," Chris said jovially. "My friend, the pilot."  
  
"Not a word," Nat warned.  
  
"Why?" Chris was obviously puzzled.  
  
"I don't want to make a fuss about it."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Not yet anyway," Nat smiled. "I don't want any pressure, okay?" Chris nodded and smiled.  
  
"I wonder what type of Valkyrie Mr. Newmann had?" he asked.  
  
"An older model than the thunderbolt," Nat said. Chris looked at his friend in bewilderment.  
  
"How did..."  
  
"He had this look of mischief in his face," Nat explained. "It was like he wanted it to do better than the Thunderbolt. So I assumed it was an older model."  
  
"Let's just see tonight," Chris laughed and then stilled. "Nat, three o' clock." Nat grumbled. There was one other thing that took Chris's interests. Women.  
  
Turning his head to his right, he was right. To the café, there were three teenage girls chatting while sipping their drinks. All were beautiful and seemed friendly.  
  
"Okay," Chris smiled as he walked towards the girls. Nat suddenly clamped his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "What?"  
  
"Hold on cowboy," Nat smirked. "They're out of our league."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"They're pilots," Nat said softly.  
  
"So are you," Chris said in confusion.  
  
"Chris," Nat tried to be calm. "I'm a school brat who knows how to fly. They are trained professionals."  
  
"How did... ah... a 'pilot' thing," Chris smiled. Nat sighed.  
  
"Will you stop it with the whole pilot thing," Nat hissed. "I'm a novice."  
  
"Sure you are," Chris laughed.  
  
"Let's go," Nat prodded. "We'll be late."  
  
"Okay, okay," Chris smiled as he laughed. Nat took one more look at the girl pilots and to his surprise, one of them looked back. Bowing respectfully at her, he then followed his friend, who was grinning like a fool.  
  
*** *  
  
"Aimee?" Clarissa looked at her friend as she gazed onto the street. Aimee looked back at her friend, her auburn hair flowed as she did, her green eyes looked at her friend questioningly.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Who are you looking at?" Patty asked as she looked at the street. "Oh my."  
  
"What?" Clarissa asked as she followed her gaze. "Him?" she asked and Patty nodded. Aimee blushed as she sipped her drink. "Well... she's kinda cute but didn't you promise yourself that you'd only date someone who's better than you in flying?" Aimee nodded.  
  
"She's going to be an old maid," Patty sighed. "You and that stupid rule of yours." Aimee glared at her two friends and picked up her bag.  
  
"We're going to be late for practice," Aimee said as she smirked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Clarissa lazily said. "You ARE the squadron leader. Honestly, you think we're going to battle with that attitude of yours."  
  
"In a sense it is a battle," Patty said. "The aerobatic competition is just around the corner. We need to get out act together."  
  
"The thunderbolts are already primed and ready to go," Aimee said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, okay. We get it," Clarissa sighed. "But did you know that there would be a school competition?"  
  
"Huh?" Aimee frowned as she heard this.  
  
"Each school will send one Valkyrie to the competition to see who's the best," Clarissa said. "I wish I were representing my school."  
  
"That would give you an unfair advantage," Aimee smirked as she looked at her friends.  
  
"It didn't say that you can't be a professional pilot just as long you're studying in that school," Patty had mischief in her smile. "Come on, I know YOU were going to pilot your school's VF-11."  
  
"I only pilot MY VF-11," Aimee said in a huff. "I don't trust anything other than that."  
  
"Okay, fine," Patty sighed. "The competitors must have only VF-1's anyway. It wouldn't be much of a challenge."  
  
"That's another reason why I don't want to do it," Aimee smiled and looked at the sky.  
  
*** ***  
  
"I'm excited," Chris said as they came up to Mr. Newmann's house later that night. "To finally see a Valkyrie up close. Aren't you excited?" he asked Nat.  
  
Nat was excited but he didn't want to say it in front of his friend. He didn't want him to be teased about it. True, he did have flying lessons but it was with a Flight trainer. Not a genuine Valkyrie.  
  
Chris rang the doorbell and the door quickly opened. Mr. Newmann had a smiling face when he peered out of his doorway.  
  
"You're early," he said with a smile.  
  
"He's excited," Nat jerked a thumb at Chis.  
  
"And I believe you will too," Mr. Newmann promised. He motioned them to enter. "I have made a few modifications to it. It might give us the edge."  
  
"Edge?" Chris asked.  
  
"I have replaced the engines. The FF-2011 thermonuclear turbines were a little... rusty. I have replace them with FF-2099A's making it more maneuverable than it was before," Mr. Newmann smiled.  
  
"FF-2011?" Nat frowned. Then his face brightened in realization. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"What?" Chris said confusingly.  
  
"I also exchanged the HMM-1A high maneuverability vernier thrusters with HMM-7Y. It could give you the edge you need," Mr. Newmann smiled. They reached his garage but it more looked like a small hangar.  
  
"Is it possible?" Nat asked the shopkeeper. "I mean with those modifications it would match the Thunderbolt easily."  
  
"And with a good pilot it will surpass it," Mr. Newmann said. "After all, light is faster than sound."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Chris asked.  
  
"I was going to place the FF-2100X but I found that it was not compatible," Mr. Newmann sighed.  
  
"Why?" Nat asked. "It would give us more maneuverability in space but I think that the engines you placed were ideal for atmospheric flight."  
  
"True," Mr. Newmann said. "The other reason was that the engines got fried. I saved a few parts I had hoped to use someday. It's good that you have a salvage yard." He smiled.  
  
"How's you get your hands on the FF-2099A's?" Nat asked. "They were only used in the VF-16's."  
  
"I'm confused," Chris said. Nat smiled and looked at his friend.  
  
"The VF-16 is a rare Valkyrie," Nat explained. "They were never made in large quantities due to budgetary concerns. The FF-2100X belongs to the VF- 17 Nightmare."  
  
"And the FF-2011?" Chris asked. Nat smiled at his friend. He may not know all the specs but he was a quick learner.  
  
"Let me just show you," Mr. Newmann said as he opened the hangar doors. "Chris? If you see a storm, which comes first, the thunder or the lightning?"  
  
"Both," Chris frowned in confusion. "We only see lightning first because light travels faster than sound. But what does that..." he lost his ability to speak when he saw it.  
  
"Lightning," Nat sighed. "Is faster than Thunder."  
  
"With the modifications I did," Mr. Newmann said proudly.  
  
"Oh man," Chris said excitedly. "You're going to kick their butt."  
  
. .  
  
End of 1  
  
A/n: Thanks to Dave Deitrich for his hard work on his research about VF's, Please r&r. I need to know what you think.  
  
And if you know what kind of Valkyrie Nat's going to pilot... I'm not saying. Wait for the next chapter. 


	2. Thunder

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Macross universe.  
  
.  
  
Chapter II: Thunder  
  
.  
  
Aimee sighed as she felt the cool touch of the smooth surface of her red Vf- 11 thunderbolt. This was what makes her feel free. The open sky and the winds under her wings.  
  
She ran her fingers under the length of the Valkyrie. Somehow it made her fell content just to be there.  
  
"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend," Clarissa said as she smiled at her friend. "You have this fetish with your plane that makes me want to puke."  
  
"Perhaps she's imagining that the control stick was really something else?" Patty said with a glint of naughtiness. Aimee blushed from their implications.  
  
"Will you stop it!" she flushed. "Anyway, we need to practice."  
  
"See? She's even confused," Clarissa said knowingly.  
  
"Me? Confused about what?" Aimee asked.  
  
"We're going to the canyon," Patty said with a smile.  
  
"Now I remember," she smiled. "Let's go."  
  
They climbed up in their VF-11s and soared into the sky.  
  
***  
  
Clarissa and Patty were 'parked' near the edge of the canyon. They were watching Aimee do low level flybys which sometimes shook them up.  
  
"She really needs a man in her life," Patty said as she looked at her console.  
  
"With that stupid vow of hers?" Clarissa smirked as she watched the red Valkyrie prepare for another run. She then saw another speck behind Aimee that was approaching fast.  
  
"Patty?" Clarissa looked at her friend but saw that she was already working on her console.  
  
"I can't determine what it is," Patty said as she looked at the speck. "Aimee?"  
  
"I saw it," Aimee's voice came from the speakers. "Do you think he's patrol?  
  
"I don't think so," Clarissa replied. "Patrols have distinct markers. I don't see anything from it."  
  
"I'll just wait for it," Aimee said with a touch of amusement. Patty sighed as she leaned on her chair.  
  
"She always does this," she said. She looked at her friend's Valkyrie.  
  
"That pilot behind her..." Clarissa said thoughtfully and smiled. "Wanna bet he'd match her?" Patty frowned in confusion. Clarissa never bet unless it was a sure thing. Patty only smiled and wore her helmet.  
  
She needed to see this for herself.  
  
*** *  
  
Aimee saw it on her radar as soon as it was in range. She was about to start her canyon run when an unidentified craft approached her. It had remained in a constant speed until it was about two kilometers from her. It slowed down as it was suddenly parallel to her.  
  
Aimee gasped at this display. Not that anyone hadn't caught he before. But their wingtips almost touched. He was flying with pinpoint accuracy. But she was more surprised on what he was piloting. She never knew that kind of Valkyrie still existed. And it seemed to be in great condition.  
  
She never thought of the day that someone would be flying side by side with her.  
  
In a white VF-4 Lightning no less.  
  
She really looked at it in awe. Its delta wing design made it perfect for high-speed maneuverability. She knew it was an older model. But she couldn't shake the feeling that this one was different.  
  
She was nearing the beginning of her run. Was he waiting for her? Smirking, she powered up her engines and dove for the canyon. Immediately, the VF-4 was hot on her tail.  
  
Aimee concentrated on the task of piloting the Valkyrie. This was one of the treacherous canyons in the planet, every curve and turn must be carefully met with perfect precision. She didn't have time to check if the Lightning was still on her tail.  
  
Aimee was in total concentration. It was like noting could break it. Nothing.  
  
She approached the end of the canyon and pulled up. She was flying steady again. She looked behind her and grinned. The Lightning was not there anymore. Smiling in triumph, she turned and approached their landing site. When she landed the Gerwalk she noticed that her friends had a look of shock in their faces. Climbing out of her Valkyrie, she rushed to her friends looking smug.  
  
"Couldn't catch up with me, could he?" Aimee looked at them with mirth but frowned when she looked at Patty. "What is it?" Patty was giving a look of disbelief that she rarely shows.  
  
"Watch," Clarissa said as she pointed to a monitor she had just set up. "Patty recorded the run."  
  
"Did I beat him?" Aimee asked as she looked at the monitor, but what she saw, made her jaw drop.  
  
She dove into the canyon and the Lightning followed her move by move. And then, the unthinkable happened. At a long but treacherous straightaway the Lightning turned horizontally until it was flying up side down. Then he sped until it was directly underneath the Thunderbolt. As she had turned, the Lightning turned with her. It was like they were one.  
  
So that's why she never saw him. He was beneath her all this time. It was not possible. He must have total control of his craft to do that.  
  
Aimee looked at the screen, determining if it was all real. And then, they heard the engines of a hovering Gerwalk. The three friends turned to at the source only to find that the Lightning was peering at them just above the canyon.  
  
Aimee frowned at it, her pride was shattered. She walked to her Valkyrie and turned on her com unit.  
  
"Who are you?" Aimme asked. But all she got back was the blaring of rock music. Turning off her com unit, she glared at the pilot but the canopy was covered in dark tint. The Gerwalk quickly transformed into a fighter and flew away at full throttle.  
  
"Finally," Clarissa sighed in relief. "Aimee's going to have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed happily. Aimee was more embarrassed than angry at her friend's statement. But she knew one thing for a fact: she needed to find that pilot.  
  
*** ***  
  
Nat was reading his favorite magazine in his favorite café. He turned the page to an article about the coming air show this week. He sighed as he placed the magazine down. It seems like everyone's talking about it. And it seems like everyone in town will be watching it.  
  
"Excuse me?" Nat heard someone say. "Is this seat taken? Everywhere else is filled."  
  
"Be my guest," Nat said without looking up. He picked up his magazine to make room for the person.  
  
"Thanks," the person sat down. Nat continued to read but switched to a different article.  
  
"Valkyrie buff?" the person asked. Nat lowered his magazine to look at his companion.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked but slightly blushed. It was one of the girls he saw the previous day, the one that looked at him.  
  
"It's just you were reading Valkyries of Valhalla," she smiled her green eyes were filled with mirth.  
  
"It actually became thicker ever since Macross 20 landed," Nat sighed and placed the magazine down. "Everyone's looking forward to the air show. That's all they write about."  
  
"You don't like air shows?" she asked in amusement.  
  
"It's not like that," Nat admitted. He barely knew the person but he was talking to her more openly than he did with Chris. "I'm actually fascinated with the Valkyries."  
  
"Really?" he somehow got her interest somehow. "What type do you prefer?"  
  
"You first," he smiled. He never had gotten this comfortable with anyone before. Why now?  
  
"Fair enough," she smiled. "I prefer the VF-11 thunderbolt," she said.  
  
"Doesn't the forward canard wings lower the fighter's top speed?" Nat asked. The girl was shocked to hear him talk like that.  
  
"It's just takes a lot of getting used to," she agreed. "But it made it more maneuverable."  
  
"Especially in low altitude high speed flying," he said as he looked at his magazine once again. The girl frowned but smiled once again.  
  
"True," she said. "You next," she said like a child.  
  
"Unfortunately the one I want is beyond my grasp," Nat sighed as he looked at her. "Are you Zentraedi?" she blinked at his bluntness and nodded her head.  
  
"My name's Aimee," she said.  
  
"Nathaniel," he bowed but felt a tinge of heat on his face. "Sorry about my bluntness."  
  
"It's okay," she giggled. "Haven't seen a Zentraedi woman before?"  
  
"Not quite," he blushed. "Are all Zentraedi women are as beautiful as you?" Aimee laughed. She was warming towards him. He's not like the typical Mr. Thinks-he's-wonderful. But he seemed decent enough.  
  
"Now that sounded like a line to me," she smiled. "We're slipping from the subject..."  
  
"Right," Nat blushed. "I fancied piloting an Excalibur."  
  
"Really?" she smiled. "Why?"  
  
"It's got more maneuverability than any other Valkyrie," Nat said as he looked at her. "It all depends on the pilot though." He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "You're from Macross 20, aren't you?"  
  
"How'd you guess?" she asked. So far he had been right with all of his guesses. Nat smiled and sighed.  
  
"Believe it or not, Janus is a small place," he said. "But you don't sound like someone from here, another clue."  
  
"That's all?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe," he smiled.  
  
"Actually I just transferred from Macross 20 to Valhalla high," Aimee smiled at him.  
  
"You're not going with the colony fleet?" Nat was bewildered. "Why do you want to stay in a planet when you have an opportunity to see different worlds?"  
  
"Would you leave this planet to find adventure?" Aimee asked. Nat didn't answer but looked at her intently.  
  
"Miss Aimee..."  
  
"Just Aimee."  
  
"Aimee," Nat sighed. "Let's change the subject."  
  
"Okay," she thought for a moment. "Do you know anyone who has a VF-4 Lightning?"  
  
"Kind of rare," Nat said. "A rumor. All I know is that it will be one of the entries in the inter-high competition."  
  
"I never heard of one joining," she said.  
  
"Now you do," he smiled. "But it is only privilege information."  
  
"Which school does it represent?" she smiled. Nat smirked and laughed.  
  
"You're spying," he accused. Aimee laughed with him and leaned back on her chair.  
  
"No I'm not. Anyway, I'll be seeing it in the air show then?"  
  
"Definitely," he nodded.  
  
"Do you fly?" Aimee suddenly asked.  
  
"Just got my license."  
  
"What have you flown?"  
  
"I.... Ah....." Nat blushed. He was embarrassed to say his next sentence. "An air cruiser." Aimee smiled at his bashfulness.  
  
"Are you doing anything?" she asked.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
Aimee smiled cryptically.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Pat? Am I dreaming?" Clarissa asked Patty as she saw Aimee talking to one of the crewmen.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Clarissa inclined her head to where Aimee was and saw that she was not alone. There was a boy their age in a flight suit looking a little nervous. They recognized the boy and both girls grinned.  
  
"What do you make of that?" Patty asked. Clarissa smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Do you want to follow them?" she asked.  
  
Ratty merely frowned in thought.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Ease off on the throttle, we might get a ticket," Aimee joked from the back seat of the VF-11D, the two seater version of the aircraft. Nat smirked as he slightly gave the engine less power.  
  
"It's quite complicated," Nat mused as she worked on the controls.  
  
"Of course it is," Aimee smiled. "You have to be used to it to pilot it efficiently."  
  
"I'm sure you have already mastered it," Nat said as he turned the Thunderbolt around.  
  
"Had enough?" she asked.  
  
"Quite," he sighed. "It's different from the controls of the Vf-1. It would take a lot of getting used to."  
  
"Yeah," Aimee smiled. "Listen, are you going to the air show?"  
  
"Maybe," Nat smirked. "Why?"  
  
"I just... I don't know. It could be fun."  
  
"I'll think about it," he promised.  
  
"Thanks," she sighed. What was she doing? Was she picking up guys? That was all she thought about it until they were back on the landing field.  
  
*** ***  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Mr. Newmann said as he noticed Nat's features while he worked in his hangar.  
  
"Nothing," he blushed. "Just couldn't wait for the air show."  
  
"Did something happen?" Mr. Newmann asked with mischief in his eyes.  
  
Nathaniel only blushed  
  
End of 2 


	3. Fair

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mechas used in this story. Although it would be pretty cool to own a Valkyrie.  
  
.  
  
Chapter III: The fair  
  
.  
  
"I love the smell of jet exhaust in the morning," Chris said as he inhaled the air in the fairgrounds. Nathaniel looked at him incredulously and looked around. It was just the crack of dawn and no one was in the air yet.  
  
Everyone was making final checks on their Valkyries for the big day. But for Nat, it was just a day.  
  
But maybe it would turn for the better.  
  
"Now what?" Nat asked.  
  
"Well," Chris said thoughtfully. "In an hour some of them will be rolling their Valkyries out for the presentation and an hour after that the viewing will commence."  
  
"Tell me, why are we two hours early?" Nat said irritated at his friend.  
  
"I wanted to get good seats?" Chris tried earning him a hard glare from his friend. Nat would have believed him but the fact that they had reserved box seats hindered that belief.  
  
"Try another," Nat said but smiled after a while. "Go on. Have fun," he waved him off. "I'll be on the runway, we'll meet up in the hangar later."  
  
Smiling like a kid, Chris ran off. Nat just shook his head and walked towards the runway.  
  
Nat had a strange custom he made. He would walk the entire length of a runway with his hands gliding along the way. He would extend his thumb and pinky while the others were close together making an airplane.  
  
It seemed childish but it relaxes his mind.  
  
And today, he NEEDED to relax.  
  
*** ***  
  
Aimee went to the airfield early. She always did that before a performance. It helped her clear her mind. The early winds seemed to have an effect over her. And she liked it.  
  
She was nervous today for some reason. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. And it was unnerving.  
  
Especially when all she thought about was Nathaniel.  
  
At first she thought of him as simply a Valkyrie enthusiast who knows how to fly. But as she pondered, he really knew how manage a Vf-11, making her wonder about his skill.  
  
Then she found that she was looking forward to seeing him again.  
  
And then there's the white Lightning. He had the skill that could match her in any flight. She wanted to know who he really was and get her revenge.  
  
But she had today's performance to think of and didn't want to get side tracked.  
  
"Are you okay?" Clarissa said as she came behind her. So much for tranquility, Aimee thought.  
  
"Fine," she smirked. "Just nervous."  
  
"What's wrong?" Clarissa asked.  
  
"Who said anything was wrong?" Aimee defended.  
  
"Aim, the last time you were nervous was the time when you made the squad," there was mirth in her eyes. "So?"  
  
"I was just thinking," Aimee answered.  
  
"About what? Does this have something to do with a certain young man you took to the sky?" Aimee quickly turned at her friend abashed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked but her blush betrayed her.  
  
"What was his name?" Clarissa smiled as she gazed into her friend's eyes.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Aimee looked back at the runway.  
  
"Because you spent an hour with him in the two seater," her friend said teasingly.  
  
"How did..."  
  
"We saw you with him," Clarissa said.  
  
"You followed us," Aimee glared at her friend.  
  
"No. I just peeked at the flight logs. Nothing major."  
  
"I just showed him how the VF-11 worked," Aimee blushed. Clarissa smiled at her friend.  
  
"You know we won't let up with this," she said. "But we do it because we care about you."  
  
"I know," Aimee sighed. "But you can stop now. I don't think ill be seeing him again."  
  
"Oh?" Clarissa smirked.  
  
"It was a chance encounter. I doubt our paths will ever cross again," Aimee sighed. She didn't notice Clarissa waving someone over as she had looked at the ground.  
  
"Why give up?" Clarissa asked but Aimee was silent. Then it dawned on her. "You didn't."  
  
"I waited for him at the café but he never returned," Aimee sighed. "I asked around but he seemed to have disappeared." Like a good dream that never lasted, she thought.  
  
"Are you avoiding her?" Clarissa asked in a raised voice. It took a moment for Aimee to register that the question wasn't directed at her. The question was directed at someone BEHIND her.  
  
"I am truly sorry if I had troubled you," Aimee froze at the sound of the voice. Slowly she turned around and to her embarrassment was the object of their discussion.  
  
"You came," came her soft voice. The VF-11 pilot blushed as she desperately tried to salvage the situation.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Nathaniel smiled softly. "I had to, my friend threatened not to talk to me anymore if I didn't come with him."  
  
"Really?" Aimee tried not to sound hurt.  
  
"Plus I would have loved to see you perform in the great stage," his smile widened as he looked at the sky. Aimee blushed furiously now. She wasn't going to hear the last of it from her friends.  
  
"I would be happy if you were up there with me," she said before she could stop. She then noticed Nat blushed and look at the ground.  
  
"What's your favorite animal?" he suddenly asked. Blinking in surprise, Aimee looked at him.  
  
"It's not actually an animal but a mythical creature. A Phoenix. Why do you ask?"  
  
"A creature who rises from the ashes of his death to be reborn into eternal life," Nat mused. "So be it."  
  
"So be what?" Clarissa asked.  
  
"Nothing," Nat blushed. "It'll start soon. I'd better be going."  
  
"It was nice to see you," Aimee said blushing. Nat bowed and smiled.  
  
"That Valkyrie you were looking for will be in the presentation and the obstacle course," Nat said. "Just watch the sky."  
  
"I will," Aimee smiled.  
  
*** ***  
  
"I heard that the captain of Macross 20's defense force will attend the air show," Chris said as he helped Mr. Newmann tune the Valkyrie.  
  
"Him?" the shopkeeper spat. "He's as arrogant as the day I met him."  
  
"You know him?" Nat asked from the cockpit, double checking every system.  
  
"Quite," Mr. Newmann growled. "He almost destroyed my baby with the stunts he pulled."  
  
"Baby?" Chris asked.  
  
"He calls his creations his children," Nat said. "I remember him calling his glider his baby."  
  
"I'm in the dark," Chris said. "How did you know him?"  
  
"He used to be a test pilot for one of the Valkyries in Project Super Nova," Mr. Newmann sighed. "He banged up my precious in every way possible. Imagine, landing her in Gerwalk mode in full throttle."  
  
"Was he that bad?" Nat asked.  
  
"As a pilot he was the best but his cockiness made him worse," Mr. Newmann sighed. "I can't believe he made captain of Macross 20." Mr. Newmann looked at Nat and smiled. "You have the same skills but your attitudes were way off. I know I can trust you with the Lightning." Then he looked at Nat suspiciously.  
  
"I can, can't I?" he said in a low voice.  
  
"You can trust me to bring your baby in one piece," Nat said sincerely.  
  
"Why do I have the distinct feeling that everything will go wrong?" Mr. Newmann sighed.  
  
"Don't worry," Nat said as he leaned back on the seat. "You're not alone in that feeling."  
  
"Good," Mr. Newmann seemed relaxed.  
  
"What's his name anyway?" Nat asked. But before he was answered the loudspeakers blared around the airfield.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! It is my honor to present to you our special guest for today's much awaited festivities! May I present to you the Captain of Macross 20, Captain Isamu Dyson!"  
  
Nathaniel blinked and looked at Mr. Newmann.  
  
"Still can't believe he made captain," he sighed and went back to work.  
  
Nat smirked and closed the canopy.  
  
*** ***  
  
"That was a great show!" Captain Dyson said as he clapped his hands. The team of the Red Rubies blushed and saluted. Returning their salute the captain offered them a seat.  
  
"Thank you, Captain," Aimee said as she sat. She sighed as she looked at the audience box but couldn't find the person she was looking for.  
  
"I sense disappointment," the Captain smiled.  
  
"She can't seem to find someone in particular," Patty said teasingly. Aimee blushed and hid her face from Captain Dyson.  
  
"She found someone that matched her in flying?" he asked exited.  
  
"Well, yes. But she had eyes on another," Clarissa said.  
  
"First things first, who matched her?"  
  
"We were doing some runs in a canyon nearby and he kind of showed off," Patty said.  
  
"What did he fly?" he asked intrigued.  
  
"That," Aimee said as she pointed at the runway. There, rolling slowly was a shiny white VF-4 Lightning. Captain Dyson mused as he saw it. It was the only Lightning in the field so it attracted the most attention from the crowds.  
  
"That matched your Thunderbolt?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know how but it did," Aimee sighed. "It's quite humiliating."  
  
Taking his binoculars, Captain Dyson looked at the cockpit but he discovered that it was tinted. Who would tint a cockpit?  
  
"Is he any good?" he asked.  
  
Patty and Clarissa gave him a knowing look.  
  
Aimee watched what he would do.  
  
.  
  
End of 3 


	4. phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Marcoss universe.  
  
.  
  
Chapter IV: Phoenix  
  
.  
  
Aimee watched as the Vf-4 took off. Almost immediately it soared into the skies, dazzling the crowd with its acrobatic maneuvers.  
  
She huffed when she saw his program. She could do all of those in the dark and not even break a sweat.  
  
"He is planning something," Captain Dyson said as he looked at the Lightning. Aimee turned to face him.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"If he's the one that matched you that is," the Captain leaned on his chair. "He's testing his maneuverability seeing if everything's normal."  
  
"I don't know Captain," Clarissa crossed her arms. "You have a lot of faith in him."  
  
"Call it a hunch," Captain Dyson said.  
  
"Look!" Patty exclaimed as the Lightning suddenly made some sharp, high speed turns, making cloud trails as he went.  
  
"He's out of control," Aimee said shocked. It looked like he was fighting for control of the aircraft as he flew in the air. Her heart raced as she watched fearfully for the pilot.  
  
The pilot did loops and turns descending and ascending in the sky. The audience awed at the display not knowing that it could be a disaster in a few moments.  
  
Suddenly, Captain Dyson laughed.  
  
The three pilots looked at him as if he were crazy. The Captain merely smiled and looked at the Valkyrie.  
  
"This makes me nostalgic," the captain said as he watched. The girls only nodded and watched the Valkyrie. Aimee, however, was nervous. Seeing this the captain sighed and smiled at her. His smile removed her nervousness... a bit.  
  
The Valkyrie continued its reckless routine and in a few moments later, Aimee was on the edge of her seat.  
  
The Valykyrie plummeted to the ground at breakneck speeds. If he didn't pull up he was going to crash.  
  
The spectators screamed as they saw the Valkyrie fall. Aimee was gripping her seat in fear. And the captain was smiling in anticipation.  
  
The Valkyrie suddenly transformed into its Soldier mode and landed on the ground hard. It actually skidded about fifty meters before stopping. When it did, the robot looked at the sky it was once on.  
  
The other looked as well and they suddenly clapped and cheered.  
  
Even Aimee was speechless.  
  
In the clear sky he had made from his cloud trail a drawing of a gigantic bird of lore.  
  
"A Phoenix," Aimee breathed.  
  
Captain Dyson laughed and looked at his protégés.  
  
"It's not quite as good as my dinobird but it's fantastic," he clapped his hands in appreciation.  
  
"You mean he did that on purpose?" Patty exclaimed but inwardly was impressed.  
  
"Yes," the captain said. "It takes precision and a well conditioned body. He took those Gs like a kid on a roller coaster."  
  
"And it's all in the presentation?" Clarissa asked.  
  
"And he did it with an outdated VF-4," the captain said.  
  
"I believe that thing is anything but 'outdated'." Aimee said in awe.  
  
"I would like a closer look at it," the captain said and stood. "Care to join me girls?"  
  
Looking at each other, they agreed.  
  
*** *  
  
"Ah... Doc, don't look now but I believe we have company," Chris said to Mr. Newmann. The shopkeeper looked up and saw an officer and three lady pilots headed for their hangar.  
  
"Judging by the looks on his face he's amused at the spectacle our friend did," Mr. Newmann sighed. "Where is he, anyway?"  
  
"He's at the back of the hangar, probably trying to catch his breath," Chris said.  
  
"Then let's entertain our guests," Mr. Newmann smiled and sat on a stool.  
  
"Hello?" a voice echoed through the hangar.  
  
"In here!" Chris called out as he shook his head. The cheery face of Captain Dyson greeted them as he and the Red Rubies entered the hangar.  
  
"We hope we're not interrupting anything," the captain smiled.  
  
"That didn't stop you before," Mr. Newmann said in a half smile.  
  
"Yan?" Captain Dyson's eyes widened in astonishment. "Yan Newmann. Now I know why this VF-4 could out maneuver a Thunderbolt."  
  
"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Newmann said as she walked towards the captain. "And you know that it's a joint effort in producing the best in the skies."  
  
"I see you've been teaching him some tricks," the captain smiled.  
  
"At least he's not as cocky as you are," Newmann said. Aimee was getting confused. They acted like they had known each other for a long time.  
  
"Excuse me?" Aimee smiled at Mr. Newmann. "My name is..."  
  
"Aimee, right?" she nodded. "Call me Doc."  
  
"Okay, Doc," she smiled softly. "We were wondering how this marvelous Valkyrie could our class my Thunderbolt."  
  
"Knowing Yan, he changed everything except the outer appearance of the VF- 4," Captain Dyson said. "I trust his engines are top of the line."  
  
"With a little tweak here and there," Newmann said. "How's Myung?"  
  
"She's fine," Dyson sighed. "Just miffed that I went to the airshow."  
  
"Probably afraid that you'll steal a Valkyrie and do that stupid Dinobird cloud of yours," Doc laughed.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Aimee asked. Just then, from the front hangar doors, Nat entered carrying a bag of drinks.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked as he looked at people in the hangar.  
  
"Aimee was wondering how did the captain and Mr. Newmann met," Clarissa smiled. Nat frowned as he looked at them.  
  
"You don't know?" he asked.  
  
"Are you the pilot?" Captain Dyson asked.  
  
"Electronics," Nat said and looked at Aimee. You don't know how these two met?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. Nat sighed and looked at the two adults.  
  
"Lieutenant Isamu Dyson was the test pilot for Project Super Nova, heard of it?"  
  
"Yes," Patty replied. "That's where the two biggest companies were battling for the design for a new Valkyrie."  
  
"Quite," Nat said. "Doctor Yan Newmann designed the YF-19 which the captain here piloted."  
  
"And destroyed over and over again," Newmann sighed.  
  
"Yf-19?" Clarissa asked.  
  
"Prototype Valkyrie YF-19, Alpha One," Nat said. Then he smiled at Aimee. "Nice to see you again, I loved your program. It was like you were one with the sky, like you belonged there." Aimee blushed.  
  
Patty and Clarissa saw this and teased their friend. It didn't come unnoticed to the captain either.  
  
"Are they a couple?" Captain Dyson asked.  
  
"Not yet," Chris commented. "You seemed amused, sir."  
  
"Very," he laughed. "She has this rule that she'll marry the man who could defeat her in the sky."  
  
"I say she's loosing in a ground battle," Newmann said just as amused.  
  
"Tell me, Yan. Is he..." Captain Dyson saw him nod. Satisfied, he smiled.  
  
"He does not want to enter the military," Newmann said. Dyson smirked at that.  
  
"He's good," he commented.  
  
"Better than you," Newmann seemed smug.  
  
"Listen. Marcoss 20 will be here for six months," Dyson told him.  
  
"If you can convince him, then try," Newmann said. "He has a lot of talent to be cooped up in this planet."  
  
"What about you?" he asked.  
  
"This is my home now," Newmann smiled. "And this is his home too. He will return here when he feels he has enough."  
  
"Are you saying what I'm think you're saying?" he asked.  
  
"Convince him," Newmann said as he looked at the five children.  
  
"I'll try," Dyson smiled. Suddenly, a loud crash emanated from the runway. Everyone went outside to see a VF-1 Battroid destroying the other Valkyries and creating havoc.  
  
"I just got word," Patty said as she touched her earpiece. "A madman escaped prison and stole that Valkyrie."  
  
Nat glared at the Valkyrie as it headed for the stands. A few Valkyries tied to subdue it but it was faster and had the rest immobilized in seconds.  
  
"We have to do something," Aimee said but their VF-11's were parked away from them.  
  
They need to do something before it is too late.  
  
.  
  
End of 4  
  
.  
  
A/n: To Zauriel: Do you know the Valkyries that I'm talking about. I'm kind of worried that you may not get the full description. If you haven't seen it, I could email you some pictures of the Valkyries if available. Also, Isamu Dyson and Yan Newmann were in the OAV Macross Plus. Just wanted you to know. If you already did, disregard the last coments. 


	5. Lightning Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own Macross.  
  
.  
  
Chapter V: Lightning strike.  
  
.  
  
Aimee quickly ran towards her Valkyrie but the rampaging VF-1 was hindering her route forcing her to take cover from the debris created by the Valkyrie. The VF-1 kept everyone at bay. Cursing, Aimee tried to get up but Captain Dyson's firm hand pulled her back down.  
  
"Don't try anything foolish," he said.  
  
"But the people need help!" Aimee shouted over the noise.  
  
"What good are you to them if you're dead?" the captain's voice was harsh but she saw the point in it.  
  
"I can't believe you said that," Newmann smirked as he looked up. "Usually you're the first one pulling the trigger." Captain Dyson glared at the man and shook his head.  
  
"That was before," he said softly. "A lot had changed."  
  
"I'm sorry to disrupt this sentimental moment, but we need to take cover," Chris said as he gently took Clarissa's arm and pulled her back into the hanger. Newmann and Captain Dyson saw the logic in this decision and followed them while grabbing Patty and Aimee.  
  
"I need to borrow your Valkyrie," Captain Dyson said as they entered the hangar.  
  
"And do what?" Newmann asked. "My baby is designed as a high maneuverable performance Valkyrie!"  
  
"Meaning?" Aimee asked. "I don't understand."  
  
"It only looks like a VF-4 Lightning but I had to change a lot of things to be able to beat the Thunderbolt," Newmann explained.  
  
"Cut to the chase," Dyson growled. "There's a man terrorizing the place and he needed to be stopped."  
  
"But not with MY Valkyrie," Newmann crossed his arms.  
  
"Yan," Dyson glared at the man. "We don't have time. I'm going."  
  
"It won't do you any good," Chris said from behind. He, Clarissa and Patty had their backs towards them.  
  
"And why is that?" Captain Dyson asked. But he didn't need an answer.  
  
For they were all looking at an EMPTY hangar.  
  
.  
  
Aimee was first to hear the whine of the Valkyrie's engines as it taxied towards the runway. Ignoring the danger that the VF-1 made, she ran outside and watched at the fighter slowly moved its way towards the end of the runway.  
  
Aimee was shocked to see this. Was he trying to escape? Was he thinking of himself and leaving them to the mercy of this mad man?  
  
She admired the man before but this act of cowardice... (What the hell) Aimee saw that the Valkyrie was turning and faced the out of control VF-1.  
  
"What are you doing?" she heard Doc shout in his transceiver which brought her out of her shock. "The Lightning has NO weapons and is lightly armored!"  
  
"I'm not that crazy, Doc," the voice of the pilot was familiar to her somehow. Only then did she realize that there was someone missing from the group.  
  
"Nat?" she asked Chris who was still holding Clarissa's hand. A short nod was her answer.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Doc Newmann asked.  
  
"Trying to buy some time while the Captain calls the cavalry," Nat answered. But Aimee noticed the uneasiness in his voice. He was scared.  
  
Aimee knew that flying acrobat and flying combat are two different things and Nat didn't have the combat experience to react well in this kind of pressure. Worried, Aimee took Chris's com unit and prayed for his safety.  
  
"Nathaniel? What are you doing?" she asked softly and gently. Hearing her voice, Nathaniel's heart slowed down a notch almost calming him.  
  
"Something," he said just as gentle and soft. "When this is over, can we have a cup of coffee together?" Aimee blushed. Now was not the time for this but strangely, she didn't mind.  
  
"Come back safely and it's a date," she smiled. The VF-4 Lightning powered its engines and started to move.  
  
Aimee just hoped that he would keep his promise.  
  
**  
  
Nathaniel didn't know what the hell he was doing.  
  
He wasn't a fighter pilot. And his loaner is not exactly up to the designer specs. The Doc had made it into a performance jet and he didn't know how long he could hold against a rampaging madman in a VF-1 who doesn't care what happens to it.  
  
But when he looked at the side of the cockpit, his gaze fell on the teenage Meltrandi that he had come to admire.  
  
Admire, hell! He liked her.  
  
They said love makes people do the craziest things. If so he must really be in love since what he was about to do qualifies as one of the craziest things he had ever done.  
  
Nathaniel took a deep breath and charged the Valkyrie at full throttle.  
  
Using all the power his engines could muster, Nathaniel accelerated to Mach 0.5 in the short distance he traveled towards the wild Valkyrie. Gathering enough speed, he immediately transformed into the Battriod mode and braced himself.  
  
All the while, there was one thing in his mind.  
  
Doc was going to kill him. 


	6. End of the day

Chapter VI: End of the day  
  
.  
  
Extending the right arm of his VF-4 Lightning, Nathaniel, he struck the broad side of his arm on the VF-1's chest. The VF-1 toppled from the sheer power of the impact and crashed towards the empty grandstands.  
  
However, his actions were not without a small consequence. The right arm of his Valkyrie was malfunctioning.  
  
Nat cursed as the controls became unresponsive. The system was not meant to endure a beating like that. Hell, it wasn't even that hard.  
  
The VF-1 suddenly took the Lightning's hand and swung him towards the high- tension wires that were nearby. Nathaniel ran towards the wires and using its elasticity, bounced back towards the VF-1. Nathaniel worked what little remained of the controls and with the force of the bounce, gave the rampaging unit a very strong drop kick.  
  
The VF-1 staggered and fell to the ground. Nathaniel slowly walked towards the fallen unit but it suddenly kicked his legs from under him and Nathaniel toppled over. Pushing himself up, Nathaniel quickly dodged the VF- 1's kick and immediately got up.  
  
"If this thing is maneuverable maybe it's limber," Nathaniel said as he charged the VF-1 and locked his arms from behind. Using the Valkyrie's strength, Nathaniel lifted the unit and bent backwards with it, causing a German Suplex.  
  
Nathaniel then walked back and crouched, waiting for the VF-1 to stand. The VF-1 staggered but it stood, then with full thrust, Nathaniel tackled it on its gut, sending it back to the ground.  
  
But he was not finished. Nathaniel picked the unit up and placed its head under his Valkyrie's arm. Using what strength left, Nathaniel lifted the VF- 1 until it was vertical. Using the force of gravity as well as his own, Nathaniel slammed the unit to the hard ground causing the unit's system to short out.  
  
But he himself was also affected for the Lightning 's system gave out and the power abruptly shutdown, leaving Nathaniel in a dark cockpit.  
  
Now that it was over, he wished that the cockpit were also his coffin. And he just drove the last nail himself.  
  
***  
  
"That was reckless," Aimee said as she ran towards her Valkyrie and transformed it into its battroid mode. She then ran towards the two downed units and carefully lifted the Lightning away from the VF-1.  
  
Soon, the defense force arrived and secured the VF-1 and its pilot who was still unconscious from the beating Nathaniel gave him. Seeing the pilot being dragged away, Aimee immediately exited her Valkyrie and tried to open the hatch to get to Nathaniel. But the hatch was bent and the manual override was unresponsive. She didn't know who took the worse beating, him or the other pilot.  
  
A rescue team arrived with cutting tools and with Aimee's urging, hacked into the panel into the cockpit.  
  
"Nat!" she called out but he did not answer right away. She could only hear his irregular breathing that echoed through the cockpit. Somehow, it was eerie and she feared for him.  
  
"Are you okay, honey?" she asked but then paused. Honey? Where did that come from? She said it in the spurt of the moment but is sounded... right.  
  
"I won't be when doc gets his hands on me," he said shakily. Aimee knew that his adrenalin was starting to ebb and he was starting to get back to normal.  
  
"That was a stupid thing you did," Aimee sighed as she helped him out.  
  
"Tell me about it," Nathaniel smiled as he looked into her eyes. Aimee saw the want in his soul and the kindness she never saw before.  
  
"That was some moves you got there, son," Captain Dyson smiled as he looked up to them.  
  
"I don't think that Doc will agree with you," Nathaniel said as he slowly got down from the Valkyrie, still a bit shaken.  
  
"No," the captain smiled. "I don't think so. Listen, you kids get out of here and I'll deal with him."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Nathaniel grumbled. "You don't live here." With that, the captain laughed.  
  
"It also helps that you have a small army within reach," the captain said. "Go. I'll take care of things here." With that, the captain walked to intercept a shocked Doc.  
  
"So?" Nathaniel smiled as he looked at her expectantly. Aimee just smiled and took his hand.  
  
"I believe I owe you a date," she said as she laughed. "You guys coming?" Nathaniel looked behind him to see Chris, Clarissa and Patty looking relived and somehow confused.  
  
"I'm game," Chris said as he still held Clarissa's hand. Nathaniel noticed this gesture and sighed.  
  
"Let's get out of here before the Doc gets through with the captain," everyone smiled and left.  
  
. 


	7. pirate

Chapter VII: Pirate

Seated at his favorite table in the café with his friends, Nathaniel waited for their orders. He had escaped the wrath of Doc Newmann but that could wait.

Aimee was looking at him intently as if she was waiting his next move. He gave her a weary smile. This was not unnoticed by Chris, Clarissa and Patty who were grinning like fools.

"Here's your orders," the waitress said as she brought the tray to their table. "Double Dutch ice cream?"

"Here," Patty said as she took her order.

"Banana Split?"

"Here," Chris smiled.

"Rocky Road,"

"Thanks," Clarissa

"And two Coffee Crumble ice creams," the trio looked at Nat and Aimee as they took their orders.

"They have the same tastes," Clarissa teased.

"Indeed," Chris smiled. "So? What now hot shot?"

"What do you mean?" Nat asked wearily. "Now I find a deep dark hole to hide in."

"Is he that terrible?" Aimee asked worriedly but Nat gave her an assuring smile.

"Not quite," he sighed and took a bite off his ice cream. "But it's wise to stay out of his way for a while."

"You fight like a warrior," Patty commented much to Nat's dismay. He never wanted to be a warrior but there was something about the sky that appealed to him.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever done so far," he admitted.

"And those wild maneuvers in the Canyons of the Pirate?" Chris sighed. "We still need to overhaul those engines."

"Where can we get operational FF-2650 engines?" he looked at him questioningly.

"Doc?" Chris suggested making Nat sigh.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aimee asked curiously. "What about this Canyon of the Pirate?"

"Oh that," Nat said uninterestingly. "It's a canyon half a day's ride from here which makes that canyon we danced in seem like a child's merry-go-around."

"Are you kidding?" Patty exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have said that," Clarissa sighed. "She gets a thrill to challenge dangerous terrain."

"Please describe it to me," Aimee smiled as she prodded him. Looking at her serene face, Nat conceded.

"The canyon is a twisting hellhole of sharp edges and strangely crystal minerals."

"Is that all?" Patty sighed.

"No," Nat became serious. "The whole canyon is covered in a thick vine that prevents sunlight through. Flying through it is like flying through the abyss. Visibility is low and sometimes I could only see only five feet in front of me."

"He's claustrophobic," Chris whispered to Clarissa who laughed.

"A fear is nothing to laugh about," Nat and Aimee said in unison making the duo stop. "What?" they asked still in unison. No one dare to point out the obvious.

"In any case," Chris turned to Clarissa and Patty. "The range on the radar and sonar are limited to about five feet from the nose cone. Visibility with the searchlight will become poor in the beginning and it will become intolerable one the lights hits the reflective crystals in the inner sanctum."

"Inner sanctum?" Clarissa asked.

"That's we call the part of the canyon filled with various crystals that intensifies any sort of light," Nat explained. "In flying the canyon, you have to rely on you other senses for your sense of sight will betray you."

"Relying on the scanners would make it worse," Chris added. "There's enough static feedback to screw up all sensors and equipment."

"Trust me, I did everything to lessen the feedback," Nat said as he took a spoonful of his ice cream and ate it.

"But the VF-1's system could only take so much and I usually fry the circuits," Nat sighed but the three lady pilots and his friend looked at him in awe.

"You have a VF-1?" Aimee asked in surprise as she looked at Nat.

"Actually it's a VT-1 super ostrich," he said. "It's in my barn but due to circuit damage I can't get it flying again."

"You never told me you have a VT-1," Chris glared at his friend obviously miffed about being left out. "And why didn't you tell me you were doing a canyon run?"

"Because I wasn't sure that I'd come out of it alive."

With his words, everyone fell silent.

"What happened? Aimee asked.

"I clipped a wing and crashed," he sullenly said and looked away. The Meltran felt that there was something more to it than a clipped wing. Instead of asking what was on her mind, Aimee chose a different subject.

"Didn't the night vision and infrared help at all?" Nat froze as he looked at his ice cream. After a while, he sighed.

"It did for a while but I flew into a blind alley and everything went berserk. I can't explain it but every sensor I had went out. It was a night... mare..." Nat watched the street in horror making everyone turn to see what was it made him nervous. However, there was nothing but the normal traffic. The ladies were confused but Chris was irked.

"He did it again," he growled and when Aimee looked back at Nat, she knew why he was irked.

Nathaniel was no longer in his seat. She could not even find his presence inside the shop. Sighing, her gaze turned to Chris who was frowning but with a sigh, looked solemn.

"He always does that when he evades a question," he explained. "I never did ask how Nat did in the canyon run. No one has ever lived to tell it or complete it. There are some who survived but somehow they found themselves by the mouth of the cave. And I think he had the same experience."

"Is it pilot pride that makes him reluctant to discuss it with us?" Patty asked.

"I don't think so," Aimee said. "I think it's something deeper."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Clarissa asked. And Aimee thought that it was a good question.

...

Nathaniel hated lying. He did finish the canyon run but at what cost. His mother's VT was trashed and he barely made it to the main cavern. For you see, the second stage of the gauntlet involved laser cannons and sonic blasters. All of them fried his sensors for the blast from both weapons interfered with the functions of his scanners. The constant barrage of blasters blinded the night vision sensors and the sonics interrupted his guidance.

He was practically flying blind.

And just as he was sure he would crash, he had entered a cavern to be beheld a wondrous sight.

And Nathaniel was determined to share that sight with a woman he held dear.


	8. vt

Chapter VIII: VT

_Journal entry # 312._

_Date, June 22, 2063. _

_Talking about the canyon run made my blood boil. Out of anger, or the excitement or maybe the beautiful Meltran sitting beside me I could not know. But it relieved one of the scariest and wonderful experiences in my life had a distinct effect on me._

_An effect that made me want to visit the cavern again._

_Now where is that hydrowrench? _

_In attempt to brave the canyon, I needed a working Valkyrie. (crashing in the background could be heard) OUCH! Damn access panel. I never thought that my mom's VT would be in terrible shape._

_Both thrusters are blown. Computer components are burned. And I think the only thing that's working is the radio. (crackling of static was heard and after that a small pop) Correction. Nothing worked. _

_Luckily I had... er... liberated some spare parts. Mostly from Doc's Junkyard. Interesting stuff he had there. I think Macross 20 emptied its junk in his yard. And how it found it's way in _my_ yard is another story. _

_I had scrounged enough parts to fix the VT. The question is, will it work? The VT is outdated and the components I found were dated. Kind of a fuss. _

_Wait a sec... they threw away a perfectly good speaker pod? This has possibilities._

_Why am I doing this? Just to impress a girl? Albeit I do like her. Perhaps this is all too soon. I don't know a thing about her._

"_And I don't know a thing about you so we're even."_

_What the! Entry pause._

Nat turned from his position under the left wing to find Aimee in her flight suit leaning on the barn's doorframe with a mischievous smile upon her face.

"I couldn't help but overhear that... you like me," she blushed. At least she wasn't making a joke out of it.

"Resume entry," Nat said in a careful manner.

My imagination must have played tricks on me. I could have sworn that Aimee was here in my barn blushing as if she found out a terrible personal secret. And if this is real, I need to construct an early warning device for visitors.

_How long have you been there?_

"_Shouldn't you turn that thing off first?"_

_Oh, right. Entry pause._

"Since the part where you liberated the parts from Doc's junkyard," she said as she entered the barn.

"Then you've heard enough," Nat sighed as he walked towards her. "How did you find me... Chris. I didn't hear you."

"Didn't bring my Valkyrie," she smiled. "I didn't want to make your place conspicuous."

"The only way you could make this place conspicuous is to park Macross 20 in my yard," he laughed. "Due to my... eccentricity, I'm usually left alone."

"Even by Chris?" she asked.

"Not anymore," Nathaniel said as he beckoned her to enter. "He heard I keep a Valkyrie in here and now he's going to pester me to let him fly in it."

"Would _you_ let _me_ ride in it?" she asked as she climbed into the cockpit. As she bent over to peer into the cockpit, Nat's eyes widened as his gaze was fixed at her shapely bottom. He suddenly turned in the pretence of examining a circuit.

"I'd travel the universe with you," he said softly. But having good ears, Aimee heard him. She was thankful that she was facing away for he might see the effect his statement had for her. She was blushing a deep crimson and her heart began to pace faster.

"It must have been exciting," she suddenly said to hide her embarrassment.

"What was?" he asked grateful that she had entered the cockpit and settled into his seat. He would go crazy if he saw the outlines of her body another second.

"Being a pirate," she said. "My mother was a pirate. I never told anyone and I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Perhaps because I'm listening," he said as she climbed next to her. He was leaning at the cockpit's edge, conscious that he could smell her fragrance.

"Perhaps because you have pirate blood in you," she smiled. "You have the makings of a good pirate. Smart, cunning and able to think through a crisis. And..." she smiled as she looked at the pile of junk outside the barn. "... a good thief."

"That doesn't make me a good pirate," Nat said as he began to replace some of the circuit panels while Aimee was in the cockpit.

"I know," she smiled. "My mother was a member of a pirate group that steals from other pirates. They were called the Nightbirds." Nat froze as he looked at her. "You've heard of it?"

"Quite," he said rather evasively. "But not enough. What else did your mother tell you?" Due to her suspicious nature that she inherited from her mother, she looked at him but due to their close proximity, her lips were inches from his.

Nat could have sworn his heart stopped right there and then. If either of them moved, their lips would touch. Nat was tempted to lean forward to diminish the gap, but his hesitation came for the respect he had for her. What if she didn't return his feelings? What if he lost her respect? To him, she was all that there was.

"Do you mind being this close to a pirate?" she teased but her heart was not in it for she trembled in anticipation of the kiss. Lips rising into a smirk, Nat leaned closer. As he shifted his weight, he accidentally shoved a circuit in place.

"_This is Jade leader,"_ the onboard radio crackled. _"We're getting swamped here, captain."_

"_Keep them distracted until we get the citizens evacuated,"_ Captain Dyson said. _"We'll try to fend off as many as we can."_ Aimee suddenly felt a chill down her spine. Nathaniel understood the situation and nodded. Smiling apologetically, Aimee gave him a peck on the cheek and jumped down the cockpit.

"I have to go," she said and with a sigh, she ran.

As he watched her go, Nathaniel felt an urge to protect her. Frowning, he looked at his mother's VT and saw that it was hopeless to fight in a trainer. Looking at the back of the barn, where most of the junk was kept, was a huge tarp that covered something her mother gave her as a reminder of what she was.

If he accepted what her mother was, then he must accept his own blood. Smiling, he walked towards the tarp and yanked it, revealing the blood that flowed through his ancestors.

"I hope you can see me now," he smiled and prepared to help the girl he cared about.

...

Elia Aurious, mayor of City 20, stood in her office watching the battle in her video screen. Captain Dyson and she were friends and he had at least given her access to the monitors of Battle 20, Macross 20's military section. For months, they have been plagued by pirates and these ones, it had seemed, held a grudge.

Six months ago Macross 20 stopped a pirate ship from hijacking its people. The pirates used various Valkyries, no doubt stolen, in their attack. From VF-1s to VF 5000s they struck the colony ship with everything it had.

So far, it was a standstill. Captain Dyson never thought that they would follow them in a colonized planet. Elia sighed. Her Meltran blood boiled as she looked at the pirates with disdain. There was a time when she and her old crew sailed the galaxy and fought these pirates. They thought they were unstoppable.

They were wrong.

The city defense force was on standby, guarding the citizens of City 20 from the pirates that would enter the city. It had happened before and now they were prepared.

One image of the spy cameras caught her attention. It was the image of a young lady in a flight suit with flaming red hair helping the citizens of Janus evacuate. Elia's heart sped as she saw the young lady direct the people to safety. She was proud of her. At that young age she had learned responsibility and leadership.

Her little girl had already become a lady.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a battered VF-11 swooped down and fired a barrage. Fortunately, none of the civilians were harmed. But the Valkyrie was preparing for another sweep.

A rain of bullets showered on the VF-11's path. When she saw the defending unit, her heart almost stopped.

It was a Valkyrie she never thought she would see again.

...

Aimee ducked as the pirate VF-11 fired. She was leading the civilians towards safety when the rogue unit attacked. Suddenly her life flashed before her eyes and regrets entered her mind.

The regret that she did not kiss the pilot who bested her. She lost in the air and she lost her heart on the ground. She lost her heart to the boy that pretended to be indifferent.

The pirate swung around, preparing for another run. And as it neared, she prayed for a second chance.

And her prayers were answered.

A red angel descended from the heavens and warded off the demon. Looking up into the sky, her metallic angel spurted fire and vanquished the demon.

Aimee didn't know who it was but had a feeling she already knew it.

...

"What the?" Captain Dyson looked at the screen and saw something out of the ordinary. A lone red Valkyrie was fighting the pirates and giving them hell. He never saw any fighter do what it did. Swift and agile, the Valkyrie swooped like a bird of prey angling for the kill.

"What is that thing?" the captain asked. "Is it a colony defense fighter?"

"The markings suggest that it is not," one of the techs said as she consulted her panel. "According to the records... it's a pirate fighter."

"From what clan?" the captain asked. The pirates that were attacking them belonged to the Kalrar clan, the most dreaded clan in the galaxy.

"It looks like an Excalibur," another tech commented.

"It's much smaller," Captain Dyson said.

"It looks like a cross between a Lightning and an Excalibur," the second tech said.

"I don't believe it," the first tech said in awe. "I didn't think they still existed. Sir, we have a match in the files pertaining to that fighter. But I thought it was a myth."

"Spill it out Lieutenant," the captain ordered.

"Captain, the pirates are engaging the red Valkyrie," the second tech said.

"How many?" he asked.

"All of them," the tech said. As Captain Dyson watched the battle, his heart pounded. The red Valkyrie evaded and shot down each pirate fighter in full throttle. The rumors are true.

A Valkyrie that flies like the majestic bird of lore that passes through enemy fighters like an angel of death leaving death and destruction to those who opposes it.

A legend in the pirate world, the fighter aptly named the Phoenix that flew a VF-9 Cutlass.

This fight, was over.


	9. cutlass

Chapter IX: Cutlass.

Elia Aurious looked at the damage the pirates left behind. For vengeance, they sacrificed almost a hundred of their fighters. Half of them were shot down by the Phoenix.

She could not believe it. Seeing the Cutlass brought a sense of nostalgia. Its flight was flawless and graceful, as she remembered it was.

"But is it who I think it is?" she asked herself. She didn't have long to ponder it for she saw a very familiar face approaching her.

"Mom!" she called out.

"Aimee!" Elia smiled. "I thought I'd lose you." she gave her daughter a big hug and smiled.

"Me too," Aimee said. "But I think I had an angel watching me."

"I think so too," Elia said. "Where did you go?"

"To a friend," she answered. "Remember the one who piloted the Lightning in the air show?"

"Isamu said he was good," suspicion crept into the mayor's head. "Is this the same person who Patty and Clarissa kept gossiping about?"

"The same," Aimee blushed. "This might sound girlish but I want you to meet him." Dread filled Elia's heart. Since when did her daughter grow up? She could make an excuse but she would not evade the issue.

"Ask him to dinner sometime," Elia said. "In a couple of days when the chaos has ebbed."

"Oh, thank you mom!" she hugged her mother and started off. "See you later,"

Elia smiled as she saw he daughter off. Isamu must know something about the boy and she must know what there is to know about him.

…

Captain Dyson was reviewing the footage in his office when his door chimed. He thought the pilot good but also cunning. Attacking in full throttle, he never gave his enemies time to adjust.

"Enter," he called and the door opened. As he looked up, he smiled as he saw his friend, Mayor Aurious. "It's a pleasure seeing you. What brings you here?"

"My daughter," she sighed. Offering her a seat, Isamu frowned as he went to get her a cup of tea.

"Has she applied for the defense force again?" he asked. Aimee had tried to apply behind her mother's back but the Captain was on to her.

"This is more serious," she said. "What do you know about the Lightning pilot in the air show?" Isamu smiled as he faced her.

"Aimee's sixteen. You know this would happen eventually."

"I never thought that she would find someone who would match her," she said. "Being better than you in flying does not make a good husband."

"Chris, Clarissa's friend, told me that it seemed that Aimee took notice of him 'before' she met the 'pilot' of the Valkyrie." This made her relax, a bit.

"So you think its love?" she asked.

"She was looking at the crowds for him and not for the pilot of the Lightning," he said. "I think that's saying much but it's too early to tell."

"What do you know about him?" she asked eagerly.

"What I got from Yan is that he's a cool customer. Seemed that he didn't like Valkyries but know pretty much about them. He lets the kid hang around his shop while he taught him how certain parts work. He became a good mechanic but his love for Valkyries still hasn't flourished."

"Obviously he knew where to hit," Elia said. "He knew just where to fire and disabled or destroyed the pirate's fighters."

"Obviously," Isamu smiled. "But Yan didn't know where the kid learned how to fly. The kid never saw a simulator before when Yan showed him one. When he operated the simulator, it was like he knew how to fly better than a veteran."

"Surely he could not be that good," she said. Isamu smirked and showed her the footage from the air show. Witnessing the creation she gave a soft whistle and smirked. "Not bad."

"Admit it, Elia. You're trying fault where there is none," with that, Elia sighed. "Meet the kid. It could be healthy for your relationship with your daughter."

"Fine, I will. Do you know where he lives?"

…

Nathaniel looked up as he heard a unique sound of thermonuclear turbines as he worked on the VT. Looking up from the cockpit, he saw what he already knew. From the FF-2770D engines, he actually smiled when he saw the Valkyrie landing near the door of the barn.

He smiled for it was rare to see such Valkyrie and only seen such in pictures.

Landing in front of his barn was the Vampire. The VF-14 fighter/bomber. It had a respectful presence with its navy blue finish. And when the pilot emerged, he could see why. Carrying an air of dignity, the lady pilot removed her helmet revealing her blue tresses flowing from her head.

And when she saw her face, he knew exactly who it was. But still, he was confused as to why she was here.

"Good Afternoon," she greeted. Nat stood up and exited the cockpit.

"Good afternoon, my lady," he bowed. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I need my Dragon looked at. I hear from Aimee that you're a mechanic. And judging from your workshop…" she looked at the barn, "You are." Nat chuckled as he smiled.

"May I?" he asked. With a nod, she gave permission. "You know, at the risk sounding like a total idiot, there are better ways on checking on a person that has an interest with your sister." Suddenly, the pilot giggled. Nat turned around and blinked.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Smiling, she shook her head and looked at him from head to toe.

"She didn't tell me you were insightful," she said. "And I'm not her sister."

"Her cousin then?" he asked.

"Her mother," she said making his eyes widened in awe.

"Mother?" he looked at her and shook his head. "I would never have guessed."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he said as he ran his fingers underneath a wing. His face suddenly became serious and looked at her in surprise.

"What is it?" she asked but looking at her, he merely smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with your Vampire," he said. "Are you here to tell me to back off from Aimee?"

"I have yet to decide that," Elia sighed as she walked towards him. "Tell me, if you didn't like Valkyries, why are you working on them?"

"I don't like Valkyries for a reason that is personal," he said. "In any case, I tolerate them."

"But you fly them as if you, yourself, are one with it."

"It's a curse I have," he said as he walked towards the barn. "But I wouldn't exchange it for anything if it makes me close to your daughter." Touched, Elia sighed and smiled.

"You know, she likes you for you. She liked you before she knew that you could fly well."

"So why all the questions?" he asked but then a question gnawed him. "She's… engaged someone else?"

"To my best friend's son," she looked saddened to tell him but she must.

"I… see," he frowned in thought. "Does he have a name?"

"I don't exactly know," she sighed as she looked away. "We were separated before she bore her son. Each time I went to a system, I asked around for her but she suddenly disappeared from sight."

"You promised you daughter to a guy you haven't met?" he asked incredulously. "What did she thought of it?"

"I never told her," Elia said as she leaned on one of the landing gears. "She has this rule that she would only date men that could beat her in the sky."

"She mentioned it," he said.

"Did she also mention that her mother's a space pirate?" she looked for a reaction and calmness was not it."

"She mentioned it," he said.

"And that does not deter you?" Elia smiled at the boy's demeanor. He would fight for something he treasures, that she saw in his eyes.

"Should it?" he asked. "You are a law abiding city official now. The Midnight Raven has a skeleton crew and without the right parts, could not leave the atmosphere," immediately, he stopped. He realized he had revealed something he should not.

For Elia, the Midnight Raven had a very sentimental meaning to her. The Midnight Raven is the mother ship of the Nightbirds, her Pirate clan. And what did he mean 'has'?"

However, she let it go, for now.

"You have guts, I like that," she smiled. "Come to my office so I could conduct a full interview."

"Interview?" Nat asked in confusion.

"Surely you did not think that I would let my baby see just anyone," she smiled mischievously. "I need to know your capabilities and skills. And of course, if you are husband material." This brought a blush on his cheeks.

"Ah… okay," he stammered. With a satisfied smile, Elia kissed him on the cheek and took off. When the Vampire was already out of sight, Nat just stood there bewildered as to what had happened.

"I'm in big trouble," he sighed as he went back to the hangar to fix the VT.

But his thoughts were on the pilot who could become his mother-in-law.

If he passed, that is.


	10. the interview

Chapter X: The interview

Journal Entry 315 

_July 1, 2063,_

_This is the stupidest thing I have ever done. Imagine, asking permission of the Mayor of City 20, former space pirate Captain Elia Aurious for seeing her daughter. I have heard of the great Captain Aurious and her deeds. And judging by Aimee's demeanor, she's one hell of a woman._

_My mother told me about her but I didn't believe her. She told me that Captain Aurious was one of the best fighter pilots in this galaxy. But now, seeing her daughter, I believed her._

_What she didn't tell me that she was intimidating._

_I called her office for an appointment last week and I was surprised that her secretary was expecting my call._

_And now I face the gates of purgatory and whether it takes me to heaven or to hell is all up to the judge of my fate._

"_The Mayor will see you now."_

_Entry pause_

Nathaniel looked at the mayor's secretary before he stood from the waiting area of City 20's city hall. He was wearing a tie under his red pilot jacket and was nervous. This was the first time in a long time that he wore something formal, or something close to it.

He wanted to impress the mayor but didn't want to show it too obviously.

With a deep breath, he opened the door and entered.

"Welcome, Nathaniel," Mayor Aurious said as she looked up from her desk but when she did, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Is there something wrong?" Nathaniel asked nervously. Was his choice of clothing that appalling?

"That jacket. Where did you get it?" she asked as she studied the jacket from where she sat. But before he could reply, she asked another question. "What's your full name?"

"Nathaniel Anghelz," he said much to Mayor Aurious's surprise.

"Really," she smiled as she offered him a seat. Looking at the chair opposite of her, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Let's get started."

"Okay, Ma'am," he merely replied and by the looks of Elia's smile, this won't be good.

"I've pulled out your file…"

"File, Ma'am?" Nathaniel knew that he did not have a file that he knew of.

"Actually, I made one," she smiled as she opened a manila folder. "I asked around your school and people who knew you. And I'll say, I'm impressed?"

"Impressed, Ma'am?"

"Is there an echo in here," she joked but continued to glance at the file. "You're a straight A student, you are liked by everyone…"

"You have the wrong file, Ma'am," Nathaniel said rather confused. Him? Well liked? He didn't even know he existed in other's eyes.

"Actually, the ladies liked your dark and silent persona," Elia said as she glanced at him. "Obviously, you're dense as well.

"Moving on. You have recently gotten your flying license but flew like a pro, why is that?"

"This is a big planet, ma'am. Patrols rarely go to the forest and desert regions of the planet. But I think because of the pirate attack they'll send out patrols often to uninhabited part of this planet," Elia was amazed by the boy's logic. Not usual for a sixteen year-old to know more than most.

"So you fly your VT in the forest, I gather," she waited for his answer.

"Yes, ma'am. Keeps me on my toes."

"How's your VT?" she asked curiously.

"Banged up, ma'am."

"And your Cutlass?"

"I do not own a Cutlass, ma'am," Nathaniel's demeanor did not change so Elia knew he was telling the truth. Or, if her suspicions were correct, twisting the truth. He didn't want her to find out something and, according to her daughter, he rarely lies.

"But you flew one?" a nod. "Recently?" another nod. Suddenly, Elia's face had a sadness in them that Nathaniel recognized pretty well. A sadness of losing a friend.

"You're mother's?" she asked. And all he could do was nod. "How is she?"

"For now, fine," Nathaniel said as he looked away.

"Can I see her?" this question surprised Nathaniel but not enough that she would not get an answer from him.

"Another time, perhaps?" he asked softly and when she nodded in understanding, he relaxed.

"Continuing on," Elia sighed as she fixed her composure. "You're a smart and talented kid. Why are you not applying for scholarships in one of the colony ships? Space travel could teach you a lot of things."

"I don't know," he said it with certainty that she believed him.

"Why?"

"I… this may be strange but I feel like there's something keeping me here," indeed, for him, it was like something in his feeling was pulling him back. And when he completed the canyon run, he knew why.

But it would be a cold day in hell before he told the mayor that.

"Like setting up your roots?" Elia asked.

"Something like that," he smiled in agreement. "But for me, my roots are already dug firm into the ground it stood. If that something that's keeping me here leaves, I would leave."

"Even if it meant losing my daughter?" Nathaniel was surprised at the question. If he stayed on the planet, he would never see Aimee again. He needed to think about that.

"I cannot answer at this time," he said almost sadly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she smiled sullenly as she stood. She walked towards him and stood behind him. And when she placed her hand on his shoulder, he knew this interview was over. "I don't want my baby's heart broken by broken promises."

"So you're forbidding me to see your daughter?" Elia heard defiance in his tone. The same defiant tone she heard from her best friend all those years ago.

"I like you, Nathaniel. I'll tell you what, Macross 20 will be leaving in two months and in that two months you must figure out what's keeping you here and if you could bring what's been keeping you with you when and if you decide to transfer to Marcoss 20." Nathaniel looked at her in surprise. "And to make things easier, I'll get Aimee to help you." Now something was up, he could tell.

"What about your daughter's affiance? Wouldn't your friend get miffed about that?"

"You let me worry about that and it's safe to say…" she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "That everything's what my best friend and I hoped for."


End file.
